(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an information processing method.
(ii) Related Art
Configuring information processing apparatuses to support standard Management Information Bases (MIBs) defined by Request for Comments (RFC) enables management (such as device status management or consumable supply management) to be performed in the same way even for the information processing apparatuses of different manufacturers. Specifically, supporting the standard MIBs makes it possible to obtain the statuses of management items by using the same command. Further, individual enterprises are permitted to add enterprise-specific MIBs and perform unique device management by using Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) which is a standard protocol. Note that an “MIB” is information which an SNMP-managed network device discloses in order to notify an external entity of its status. In addition, the “standard MIBs” are MIBs defined by RFC.
It is defined that enterprise-specific MIBs called private MIBs are added under an MIB tree assigned by Internet Assigned Number Authority (IANA) or Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN).
Each enterprise discloses information concerning its private MIBs if necessary, and each vendor that develops an SNMP-based management application develops an MIB management application by using the disclosed information.
Accordingly, an MIB management application that manages devices of multiple manufacturers is developed by acquiring information concerning private MIBs from individual manufacturers if information to be managed is associated with the private MIBs.